Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 19: Happy New Year
by Tim66
Summary: As 2010 arrives, Rex and Hannah see in the New Year with friends, and some special guests arrive.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions.

**THE PLACE: SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: JANUARY 1, 2010**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" echoed through Halliwell Manor as the Charmed Ones and their friends watched the television set. The year 2010 had arrived on the West Coast, and everyone drank a toast of champaign to the New Year and decade just arrived. Among the guests were Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster.

_Now this is a way to celebrate_. Hannah thought as she looked around the room. Aside from herself and Rex, those present were Piper Halliwell, her husband, Leo Wyatt, their sons Wyatt and Chris (who had gotten permission to stay up this night), Phoebe Halliwell and her husband, Coop, Paige Matthews and her husband, Henry Mitchell. Also at the party were long time friends of the Halliwells Daryl Morris and his wife, Sheila (who had obviously gotten someone to babysit their kids that evening), Cole Turner and his now girlfriend, Kira the Seer, Paige's old friend, Glenn Belland, and finally, Billie Jenkins.

"Hannah, I've just realized something." Rex whispered.

"What is it, Rex?" Hannah whispered back.

"Everyone here knows about the Halliwells, us, and magic. That means I can give my toast."

"Toast?" Hannah asked.

"Yes." Rex said and began tapping his champaign glass for attention.

"What is it, Rex" You want to give a speech?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I'd like to." Rex replied. "If none of you mind, that is."

"No, we don't mind." Kira said.

"Go for it." Cole added, smiling at his significant other.

_Those two make a nice couple_. Phoebe thought._ I'm glad Cole has found someone to spend his life with. _

"Well, as you all know, this was not just the end of an old year, but the end of a decade too." Rex said. "At the beginning of said decade, things were very different for all of us. Hannah and I were still leading our Insurgency against the Source, and the Halliwell sisters were still fighting Demons. Hard to believe that ten years could see so many changes. Could you imagine back then that Hannah and I would be here, seeing in the New Year with you lot?"

"No, Rex, we couldn't." Piper said. "Back then we still thought of you two as our enemies."

"As I expected you would have." Rex said and continued. "Now, the first few years of the last decade was not easy for any of us. We all lost friends and loved ones."

"Yeah, we did." Phoebe said, thinking of Prue.

"However, we carried on because we all knew that what we were fighting for was the right thing. For the Halliwells, it was defeated the Source and his Demon minions. For Hannah and myself, it was leading our people, the Warlocks to freedom from slavery. Of course, both our fights were interlinked and the success of one guaranteed the success of the other. Without the Halliwells vanquishing the Source and the Upper Level Demons, Hannah, myself, and the other Warlocks would never have been able to gain our freedom. For that, we are forever thankful. I just want to say that I hope the new decade will be much more peaceful for us than the last one was."

"Amen!" everyone replied and raised their glasses to take a drink.

"Great speech, Rex." Leo said. "You captured the emotion perfectly."

"Well, I have been practicing it for a while." Rex replied with a smile.

"Still, it did express what we all felt." Piper added.

"It sure did." a new voice said.

"What!?" Phoebe said and looked around. As the group watched, four orbs of light appeared in the room in front of them. When the lights faded, standing there were Penny, Patty, and Prue Halliwell, along with Andy Trudeau.

_Well, this was unexpected_. Rex thought to himself.

"Mind if we join your party?" Prue asked.

"PRUE!" Piper said and ran over to hug her older sister, followed quickly by Phoebe.

"Mind if I join this hug?" Paige asked.

"Of course, Paige." Phoebe said and Paige soon joined her sisters in the hug.

"Andy." Daryl said as he walked up to his old partner. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise." Andy replied.

"So, what's it like, in... Well, where you are?"

"Strange." Andy replied. "Luckily, I have the love of my life there with me." Andy said and smiled at Prue.

"So, how are my grandchildren?" Patty asked, looking at Wyatt and Chris.

"They're great, Mom." Piper replied. "I'm glad you all came."

"We wouldn't miss it." Penny said. "Nice speech, Rex."

"Thank you, Penny." Rex replied.

"Well, this was a better New Year's than I thought it would be." Hannah said and then she and Rex kissed.

"Hey, great idea!" Phoebe said and quickly kissed Coop. The kissing quickly spread as Paige kissed Henry, Piper kissed Leo, Prue kissed Andy, Cole kissed Kira, and Daryl kissed Sheila.

"Hey, what about us?" Glenn said.

"Yeah, we don't have anyone." Billie added. "Unless..."

"Ah, what the hell." Glenn said and kissed Billie.

Soon after, the sound of _Auld Lang Syne_ echoed throughout the Manor as a new, and hopefully better, decade for all was ushered in.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


End file.
